V is for Video
by Artemis Ignitan
Summary: Twenty fourth request for the ABC Meme on LiveJournal. Requested by DigitalStarry on LiveJournal. Dressing Room Roleplay Verse. Kiryuu could only continue to watch, never turning away. Amat!Kiryuu x Martyr!Yuusei x Martyr!Kiryu. Rated M for sexual scene.


**(A/N): Twenty-fourth request from the ABC meme on LiveJournal.**

**_1. Pick a letter.  
2. Pick a prompt that starts with that letter (ex. K is for Keyhole)  
3. Pick a fandom / comic / webcomic and a character/pairing._**

_**Leave them in a comment and I'll write a drabble of it. No repeats in letters.**_

**See my profile for what fandoms I'll write. **

**V- _Video_ // Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Martyr!AU and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Amat!AU // Amat!Kiryuu x Martyr!Yuusei x Martyr!Kiryuu  
**

**ogod it's another roleplaying AU request i am so sorry gaiz  
**

**Yeah, this one's a bit confusing if you've never roleplayed or stalked the LiveJournal community known as _yugioh_dr_. The premise is that characters are "drawn in" from different timelines and dimensions. _yugioh_dr_ is a large island in the middle of nowhere, mysteriously consisting of portions of similar places, such as part of Satellite from 5D's, the hot springs and dormitories from GX, and Pegasus' castle and forest from DM. I wasn't entirely sure if I should even have posted this request here, but I decided to in the end.**

**This one might be a bit more familiar to my readers, as Martyr!Verse is involved! For those who haven't read it, Martyr!verse is an AU worked on by me and w nymph (known as _fortuneladyicey_ "Icey" on LJ) in which Yuusei's trick succeeds and he turns himself in as Team Satisfaction's leader. In _yugioh_dr_, I roleplay as Martyr!Yuusei, while Icey roleplays as Martyr!Kiryuu. **

**Starry (another LJ-er we roleplay with) plays a Kiryuu from a "falsified version" of a different roleplay community known as _amatomnes_, a.k.a. "Atia Amat Omnes," a sex roleplay community. All characters there have an irremovable collar which intensifies their sexual needs: if one goes without sex for long periods of time, it will increasingly get tighter; after 7 days, the character's libido spikes; 9 days results in it becoming difficult for the character to catch their breath; and longer than 14 days results in the character passing out and slowly choking to death.**

**So, in _yugioh_dr_, Martyr!Yuu _has_ run into Amat!Kiryuu after Kiryuu's collar has tightened, and that led to something..._interesting._ It's not long afterwards that he is found by his own Kiryuu (their third meeting), and this is where the story takes place.**

**Currently in _yugioh_dr_, there is an event happening, the "Dream Plot," when characters can see other character's memories in dreams, and it is this plot that is the premise for this fic. There is also a reference to a "Bodyswap Plot," the prior plot in which two characters swap bodies with each other.**

**...phoo! Glad that explanation's over with. On with the fic!  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**V is for Video**

_"K...Kiryuu...please..."_

_Yuusei's voice was low and rough, barely above a whisper (any more would have irritated his vocal cords), full of anxiety, and fear. Whatever he had been trying to say was cut off by a pained moan, as he felt Kiryuu thrust into him, roughly and without care for the black-haired teen._

_"Hnghhh...naaaaaaaa...pl...ease...h-aaaaa!_

_Other than his pained crying, the only other sound in the dark, dank room was Kiryuu's soft grunting. The sounds echoed off the walls, draining out the pitter-patter of the rain outside._

Kiryuu felt sick when he lifted his head from the living room table.

He was in the room of the second-story apartment he had claimed in the area that bore a strong resemblance to Satellite. This island had been nothing but a torment since he had ended up here, running into doubles of himself and his brothers, double's who's pasts were different from his-so different, sometimes, that he almost couldn't recognize them.

He had never expected to find his own Yuusei here. But he had. Yuusei, who he thought he never would have seen again after Yuusei had let Security take him away for the crime that he, Kiryuu himself, had committed. Yuusei who he had thought would have supported him throughout everything-had gotten himself caught because he, Kiryuu, had been too stupid to know that he had attacked Security at the wrong time.

Yuusei, who had told him to stop what he was doing the first time they met, had become a coward like the rest of them. Had lost the will to fight against Security.

Yuusei, who hated him now, and had every right to do so, and yet, seemed terrified at the prospect of hating him.

Yuusei, who, after being subjected to the torments produced by Security, had been reduced to a weakened shell, broken and scarred in nearly every way possible. Who now lay on Kiryuu's bed in a fitful sleep, after Kiryuu had found him in an alleyway a few days prior, cold and wet and barely standing(and had yet, for some reason, refused to sleep-was almost scared to, it seemed).

After the dream-was it a dream?-Kiryuu had, he was frightened to sleep as well.

The sight-Yuusei stripped down to nothing and _raped_-there was no other word for it-forced by a double of his, a double who was one of those Dark Signer things that he had been told about.

He was in the room he had fallen asleep in, the room that held almost nothing but the table and the chair he had slept at, but he saw neither of them, no, he saw what he had seen, right across from him, projected to him in the dream as if a video camera had been placed there, watching.

Watching, never looking away.

Watching, catching every detail: _Yuusei's scar-riddled body, covered in sweat, blood, and semen, lying unconscious after all was said and done; Yuusei, looking back up at this other Kiryuu with dulled eyes, dazed from the impact between his head and the ground when he had been pushed to the floor; Yuusei, face covered in tears, crying: "Please...please...Kiryuu..."_

Kiryuu placed his head in his hands, trying to burrow the images and sounds out of his mind. But they kept flashing before his face, Yuusei's crying and moaning echoing in his ears, the video projector showing them incessantly, unceasingly, showing everything it had watched.

Was this a product of his overactive imagination? It seemed plausible. He had found Yuusei with strange new marks around his collarbone, teeth marks, and when asked, Yuusei had only given him a blank look and asked back: "You don't remember? It was you..."

He had been in Yuusei's body once, thanks to the strange whims of the island. He knew how badly Yuusei's eyesight had deteriorated-not badly enough so that he couldn't see, but badly enough that he couldn't tell apart one double from another. It was reasonable to expect Yuusei not to know that it wasn't _him_ who had done it, but another one of his doubles...another double who he could possibly know the identity of, now, if this dream was real.

And as much as he wanted to believe that the dream had been a figment of his imagination created from the rage he had felt on finding out what had happened to Yuusei, something told him that it wasn't the case.

He found himself unable to sit still, found himse walking into his own bedroom, where Yuusei was still asleep, looking feverish. It was this way every night: Yuusei's sleep was always fitful, always full of crying and muttering, of clenching his hands into fists so tight that it left wounds on his flesh that were opened night after night...

Kiryuu thought he understood, now, why Yuusei was so frightened to sleep. Did he see what Kiryuu had just seen every night? Was that dream not a dream, but a memory, something that had actually happened? (And if it was, Kiryuu wasn't going to question how he had seen it until _after_ he had gotten his hands on that goddamned double and _made him pay_.)

At that point, Yuusei let out a cry, a soft moaning that mirrored the one Kiryuu kept hearing in his mind, and his mind whirled: _that really had been a memory, not a dream_. He watched as Yuusei's hands clenched into fists yet again, feeling helpless like the video camera, only watching, never turning away.

Always watching, never doing.

Was that all he could do? He had brought Yuusei here to keep him safe. But, it seemed as if he couldn't even keep Yuusei safe from himself, couldn't stop the dreams, couldn't stop the aftermath of what had already happened.

All he could do was watch him, like the camera. And he couldn't, wouldn't turn away.

If he did, he was frightened that Yuusei would disappear again.

* * *

**(A/N): Like I said in my profile: I AM NO LONGER TAKING REQUESTS. ALL LETTERS HAVE BEEN TAKEN. That being said, a big thank you for all of those who requested!**

**Review, pretty please?  
**


End file.
